The present invention relates to hunting gear and more specifically, to a bipod for the fixation of a gun, which facilitates carrying, allows adjustment of angle and height with one hand and ensures positioning stability after adjustment.
Conventional bipods cannot be easily carried with a gun during hunting or training practice because they cannot be fixed with the gun. Further, some conventional bipods need to use both hands to achieve height adjustment and adjustment procedure is quite troublesome. Although some conventional bipods allow adjustment with one single hand, but they are limited to a fixed spacing of height position adjustment. After adjustment, the structure may be loosened, and the adjusted positioning stability is still poor.
Although some conventional bipods allow fixation of a gun, but still need two-handed operation to achieve elevation adjustment. This two-handed adjustment procedure is very inconvenient.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is therefore the main object of the present invention to provide a bipod, which allows fixation of a gun so that the gun can be conveniently carried with the bipod to a predetermined place, enhancing flexibility and mobility.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the user can use one hand to bias the left/right pressure handle with the left/right inner tube through 360-degrees to any desired angle and then downwardly adjust the elevation of the left/right inner tube relative to the left/right outer tube, or press the left/right pressure handle with one hand to upwardly adjust the elevation of the left/right inner tubes relative to the left/right outer tubes in a stepless manner. When released the hand from the left/right pressure handle, the balls in the left/right ball bearing are engaged between the top cone of the left/right guide block and the inside wall of the left/right outer tube to lock the left/right inner tube to the left/right outer tube.